Friends Forever?
by MrsCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson:straight,intelligent,gorgeous,football playing guy. Okay he was a dork at heart but people loved him. Unfortunately for Kurt Hummel he discovers that he does too and not in a strictly platonic way...


_**Okay so this is my first story so if you read it please be kind with the reviews. This story doesn't really follow the Glee-verse at all but hope you will like it. I totally love the Klaine relationship and practically died when I watched "The First Time". I sort of hate Sebastian on principal! Also, I really don't like Rachel so I may be a bit unkind to her in my writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee because if I did I would call it "The Klaine Show". **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Glee club was one thing I really love at this school. Granted Rachel Berry was sometimes a little obnoxious (okay that's the understatement of the year) and hogged the limelight but on a whole it was amazing. This week's assignment was to find a song that you thought suited someone from the glee club…unfortunately Mr. Shue said nothing hurtful because the first thing that came to mind was finding something along the lines of "conceited and selfish" for Rachel. I rolled my eyes at him because he knew what we all (with the exception of my step-brother) were thinking when he said that. Just then my best friend Blaine walks in. "Hey Kurt. Just finished my detention…you know the one that's your fault? And yes you should feel guilty, very guilty." I couldn't stop laughing! "Hey now! It's not my fault that you threw Coke at Mrs. Peters." "Uh… It was! I was aiming at you!" Santana coughed and said "As much as watching this gay love fest turns me on, could we please just let Mr. Shue finish giving us the assignment." Blaine laughed and grabbed a seat saying "I'm not actually gay Satan but whatever floats your boat." It's hard to believe that Blaine Anderson, the straight, intelligent, gorgeous, football playing guy was friends with me. Okay he was a dork at heart but people loved him. The only person who truly hated Blaine was Karofsky and that _was _my fault and I _did_ feel really guilty. Mr. Shue decided to carry on "As I was saying, I'm going to assign people to sing certain people. I'm going to pick names randomly from this hat and you got to sing a song to that person. Santana you got Rachel. Rachel you get Artie. Artie you get Brittany. Brittany you get Blaine. Blaine you get Kurt. Kurt you get Santana." I stopped paying attention after that. Santana wouldn't be that hard to do. I like her even though she was kinda a bitch, who wasn't? Blaine looked happy and stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled slightly. Gaga, he was childish.

Mr. Shue dismissed us so I got up and started walking. Blaine was being interrogated by Brittany so I decided to walk over there. "So I was thinking I could sing you a song about dolphins coz I know you like dolphins seeing as Kurt is your best friend and all." "Brit, how many times do I have to say this, Kurt is not a dolphin and dolphins are not gay sharks!" Blaine looked amused when he said this. I mean, he knew that Brittany was a little bit of a "Luna Lovegood" type. "Blaine! I need to get home before dad sends out a missing persons report." he pouted a little and said "Do you have to? I thought we were gonna hang out!" Brittany shook her head and said "Oh no! You're coming with me to see Lord Tubbington. We're gonna think of a song tonight!" I laughed and told him to go with her. They were still in the room when I left. As I walked towards the parking lot I felt myself being shoved onto the ground. "Hey Fag! Where's your boyfriend. Oh wait he's not your boyfriend right. Like seriously, who would want you?" Karofsky sneered. I started to panic because I knew he only did this when Blaine wasn't around because he was scared of Blaine (I couldn't understand why because Blaine was kinda tiny) and he knew I would never tell Blaine. He heard Blaine's voice coming closer and started walking away. When Blaine came out he saw my Navigator still there and turned to see me dusting my jacket. He walked over to me (Brittany followed him) and said with suspicious eyes "Why do you look like you just got up from the ground?" Okay Kurt, here's your chance, just tell him. He'll help you, you know he will. Oh yeah and make yourself look even more pathetic. "I tripped." I mumbled walking to my car he ran up to me and said "Why don't I believe you?" "Because you have no faith in me?" I tried to joke as I got into my car. "Anyways, see you tomorrow. Dad's probably freaking out." He looked a bit confused but stepped back. I saw him still standing there in the review mirror when I came to the turn. I hoped he didn't find out because he would be furious. I hated David Karofsky…I really did.

I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone. Oh crap! I forgot to turn it on. There were a few messages from Blaine.

_**Are you lying to me? - Harry Potter (18:20)**_

I had to laugh. Blaine renamed his caller ID on my phone. Again!

_**Kurt! I am talking to you! Okay not literally but you know what I mean! –Harry Potter (18:25)**_

_**Please just tell me nothing's wrong – Harry potter (19:03)**_

_**Okay. I won't mention it again…just stop ignoring me! –Harry Potter (19:17) **_

_**Kurt? – Harry Potter (19:52)**_

_**Kuuuuuuuurt! – Harry Potter (20:14)**_

_**You know what? I just realized your phone is probably off so I'll stop spamming your inbox! - Harry Potter (22:09)**_

_**I really need to go to sleep so I'll text you in the morning – Harry Potter (22:11)**_

_**Kurtie-Wurtie! Good morning! I can't pick you up today cause my mum wants me to go to the grocery store for her. Can you get a ride with Finn? –Harry Potter (07:05)**_

I laughed a bit at his craziness before I typed a quick reply.

_**Sorry! I forgot I turned it off! Yeah. Sure, it's no prob! See you later! - Kurt**_

I knew Finn wouldn't mind but I thought I should go tell him. I screamed it down the stairs and he screamed back up "Ok cool bro! Just tell me when you wanna leave." He's so sweet sometimes.

When he got to school Finn told me that he wanted to tell Puck about the new Call of Duty game. I didn't wanna listen to that so I walked over to my locker. Just as I arrived at my locker, I see Karofsky leaning against it. "I see your bodyguard didn't bring you to school today!" "For someone as homophobic as you, you seem to take a lot of interest in my life." I knew I should not have said that as I felt his fist land on my stomach. OUCH! Before I could say anything else he dragged me into an empty class room and pinned me against the wall, his arm against my throat. I couldn't breathe and was soon gasping for breath. "Who would wanna watch you? You're not even a good looking guy. You look like a woman so no gay guy would want you and you're to manly to appeal to a real man. So tell me why would I wanna watch you? You're a (kick) worthless (kick) piece (kick) of (kick) crap (KICK)." I felt the pain seep throughout my body but the next second Karofsky stumbled and let go of me. I saw Blaine standing there looking livid. ".FUCK." was all he said before he tackled Karofsky. He was punching Karofsky over and over again before Puck walked in. "Woah! What's going on here?" He managed to pull Blaine off of Karofsky. Blaine, in turn, grabbed me and began to pull me out of the room. Just before we went out the door he turned and screamed at Karofsky "You stay the fuck away from Kurt or I will end you." I have never seen him that mad and I was kinda scared. He pulled me towards the choir room which he knew was empty.

He still looked mad as he made me sit down and I was so scared that he was mad at me but the voice that came out of his mouth was not exactly mad. He sounded hurt "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, I would've stopped him." "I didn't want you to worry" "Kurt! Of course I worry about you; you know how important you are to me! Tell me what happened." I told him everything. The months of bullying, the bruises I have and most of all the words that hurt me. "The worst thing is that he's right. No one loves me Blaine, and I don't mean as a friend. I mean really." I started crying at that point and all he could do was pull me into a hug telling me how amazing I was. "You're amazing Kurt. You're funny and smart and fashionable as hell and you are totally hot! You got to know that man!" Only problem was that I didn't believe him. He hugged me until I stopped crying. After that we both went to class. As we were walking Blaine looped our hands together and started singing "You gotta friend in me" from toy story. I couldn't help but smile at his dorkiness and think "Blaine is the gayest straight guy ever!"

When we got to Glee that day he made me sit in front of the class. He walked up front and said "Mr. Shue, I'd like to do my assignment now. As you know my person is Kurt and I think this is a great way of expressing what I have to tell him." He smiled and handed a music sheet to the piano player.

_**Here you are now  
>fresh from your war<br>back from the edge of time  
>and all that you were<br>stripped to the bone  
>I thought you' d want to know<br>**_

He walked towards me and came to a stop right in front of me. He took my hands before he sang the next part.

_**That when you feel the world is crashing  
>All around your feet<br>Come running headlong into my arms  
>Breathless<br>I'll never judge you  
>I can only love you<br>Come now running headlong  
>Into my arms<br>Breathless**_

_**Lay down your guns  
>Too weak to run<br>Nothing can harm you here  
>Your precious heart<br>Broken and scarred  
>Somehow you made it through<br>I only ask that you won't go again**_

_**When you feel the world is crashing  
>All around your feet<br>Come running headlong into my arms  
>Breathless<br>I'll never judge you  
>I can only love you<br>Come now running headlong  
>Into my arms<br>Breathless  
><strong>_

He let go of my hand and walked back to the middle of the room.

_**I'm so glad to see you smiling  
>So good to hear your laugh<br>I think that you've found you even  
>Missed yourself<br>I'm only asking this because I think that  
>Truth be told<br>Oh, you'll never go again  
>Again<br>**_

He looked so sincere and I felt a great deal of happiness rushing through me as I watched him sing.

_**When you feel the world is crashing  
>all around your feet<br>come running headlong into my arms  
>Breathless<br>I'll never judge you  
>I can only love you<br>come now running headlong**_

As he sang this he spread his arms and looked at me, expected me to do just that. I couldn't help it; I kind of grabbed him as I broke down on his shoulders. He just held me as he finished the next few lines.

_**Into my arms  
>Breathless<br>Breathless **_

He kept rubbing my back as the song ended and the class broke into applause. It was then, as everybody was saying how amazing that was, when he was whispering into my ears the word "courage", I realized that I'm in love with this amazing person holding me. I was destined for heartbreak because he couldn't return my feelings. It was at that realization that I grabbed on tighter and cried even harder.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it enough to leave a review. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude, like I said, this is my first attempt!**_


End file.
